Girl with Golden Eyes
by SixxySixx1313
Summary: a Nikki sixx love story OcXNikkiSixx a girl who is locked away finds her way to sanity in the arms of nikki sixx May be some sexual sceanes in later chapters
1. Introduction

Girl with Golden Eyes

Introduction

Mentally Insane

Crazed emotions run through my head as I slowly and patiently glide the blade across the thin skin of my wrist, leaving behind a cut mark bleeding away my numbness. Numbness I fear it the feeling leaving me with so much helplessness it causes me to go insane cutting away at my skin! Those people who cause this numbness are the ones who will be the only ones at my funeral…but only to make sure that I stay dead.

I whimper as I slowly push the pointed tip of the needle into my arm…..pushing down on the syringe as it unleashes the deadly chemicals into my arm and throughout the rest of my body. I'm afraid of needles yet I'm afraid of me. These voices in my head screaming at me they all need to go away! I sob as I lay there on the bathroom floor my miserable body becoming lifeless as I begin to feel no more…..my breathing is shallow and the room is spinning it almost seems as if I am in a dream… I here bangs on the door… "Rosa…ROSA!" I heard the voices of my parents screaming as darkness overcame my body.

My parent called for an ambulance and I was pronounced dead on October 31,2010….for a mere Five minutes…they say I should be dead… I know they wanted me dead….But sadly my overdose failed and my life now is to be trapped forever in a white room disappearing behind the metal doors of the one thing I TRULY fear ….a Mental Hospital


	2. Chapter 1

Girl with Golden Eyes

Chapter 1: Why?

It's been a year now since I was thrown away into the white trash bin they call a mental hospital. I've gone even more insane, if it's even possible. The only thing I can see around me it's the whiteness of the horrid padded room, they called it solitary confinement, I call it hell's jail. The people here, they aren't very kind at all, some yell at me, some pretend to be nice to me then end up killing me a little bit more. That's why I don't trust anyone, the only person that I would trust is me, the devil, and well this man will go unsaid…but he has calmed me down slightly. His lyrics soothe me, but there's one message that I have yet to understand….how is life beautiful? Life it's filled with death, blood, war, carnage. You can't find beauty in that! Yet I still believe in this man….but you can't spell believe without the lie, so who knows, it's not like I'll ever meet him, but he did save my life….I'm now seventeen and this hospital is driving me to the point where if I get a knife I would stab every single person in this facility!

They hardly let me spend time outside but when they do there courtyard is beautiful. I get to go out once every week, today was that day…..

As I lay there in my uncomfortable white sheeted bed in my white painted room, I hum my favorite song quietly… "_She speaks to me in Persian Tells me that she loves me The girl with golden eyes" _I hum only to be rudely interrupted by my metal yet white padded door bursting open. In walked two large men one his skin was slightly dark and the other had very pale skin, both were bald and muscular, they both wore white jackets and white pants. "Rosa!" the pale man said strictly, his name is Jeff, "hmm?" I grunted angrily at them. "Don't give us attitude young lady!" the man with the darker skin, Derek, said. "Why shouldn't I! I have every right to-" "No you don't and it's that time of the week now get your lazy ass out of bed and get the fuck outside!" Jeff yelled. I sigh as I crawl out of bed and onto the floor, as I did so I trip over my feet and fall to my knees. "GET THE FUCK UP!" Jeff yells as I sit there panting heavily. I slowly get up to my feet, I walk over to the muscular men and the both grab my arms tightly and drag me out of the room.

Walking down the white painted halls we slowly reach a door which leads to the courtyard. As the men open the door they throw me to my knees onto the hard cemented walk way. "Enjoy the fresh air while it lasts bitch! You have 2 hours" The two men said at slammed the door shut. The courtyard was breath taking, there was a straight cement walk way that went across the large courtyard, on the left there were many beautiful trees and on the right there was a small water fountain. At this moment there were no others outside so I was alone. I walked over to the left side, I crept towards the old large elm tree. As I approached it I looked around keeping in check, making sure no one's there. And no one is, I quickly reach into my bra which is covered only by a white gown, and I pull out my small shuffle iPod that I had snuck into here. You see the say I died I had put the small shuffle into my white bra and hid the charger in my black jacket. After retrieving my iPod from my bra I carefully climb up the tree. I sit on the third from the highest branch and slip the small black ear buds into my ears. I turn on the iPod and press the play button. A song came on and I started to sing it, "everybody gets high everybody gets low everybody bruised everybody gets sold" I sang Van Nuys by one of my favorite bands Sixx: A.M. Nikki Sixx is the man who inspired me to not try suicide for a second time….he saved my life. As I ponder on my antics on suicide I start to silently cry… and one question comes to my mind the question that I should have asked myself befor I tried suicide befor I tried heroin befor I tried cutting….Why?...

2 hours went by like a living hell listening to the whole heroin diaries soundtrack at least 3 times. As the time neared I shut off my iPod and placed it back into my bra. I slowly climbed down the tree but… I slipped. I fell from the tree hitting several branched causing them to cut into my skin causing me to bleed which caused me to moan in pleasure of the fire coursing through my body I fell limply onto my back on the hard grassy ground. I heard a few cracks the cracks of my bones braking as felt the darkness over come me it was same darkness I felt the day I died, as I passed out limply on the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

Girl with Golden Eyes

Chapter 2: She should be dead! ...Again?

_Beep...Beep...beep…beep…bee…. "Yes but…no but she….yes, no she should be DEAD!" "What are you saying? She only fell out of a tree I bet it can't be that bad!" 'Squeal' 'whoosh' "oh-oh-oh my god!" _

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep….._

"_Hello, HELLO! IS ANYBODY OUT THERE" I yelled at the barren landscape. It seemed to be an empty field surrounded by a thick forest of trees. "Hello! Miss!" I heard a male voice echo. As I ran towards the voice I saw the man had big black hair that poofed around his head much like a lions main. His skin was slightly tanned and he seemed to be wearing a black short sleeved shirt which showed off his many tattoos. It was Nikki Fucking Sixx. He ran to me and held me tight "Miss are you ok?" he asked "Ya Ya I'm- I'm ok" I said "you don't look like it" "what do you mean?" "You look like you've been run over by a car no offence" He said then it all came back to me…the tree me falling.. I looked down at myself and found blood stains all over my body especially my stomach. Then the pain hit, my ribs ached terribly, I fell to my knees coughing up blood. "Miss wake up MISS WAKE UP!" Nikki screamed._

"MISS! WAKE UP!" I heard a male voice scream "hu uhh what-what happened where am I where's Nikki!" I screamed feeling blood trickle down my chin. "Miss I need you to keep quiet! Don't yell you'll only hurt yourself more!" The man said my eyes had yet to open either that or I'm blind. "Miss we're going to have to bring you into surgery, I'm going to sedate you, you'll just feel a small prick." "Needles! No! No NOOOOO!" I scream trying to move my arm as more blood spatters out of my mouth. "Miss hold still please, do you wanna die!" "Yes" I said bluntly but the pain was over whelming and I fell tired and gave up….

I was in surgery for 5 hours apparently from the accident I had 2 broken ribs, a broken arm and a broken leg. I had many stitches one was on my face where I had a large scratch from a tree branch it was on my left cheek. I should be dead and yet again sadly I am not. 'Why does God hate me? Why won't he let me die!...what if hmmm I know! I slit my throat!' I thought to myself silently ad I sit there in the white hospital room where the only noise I heard was the beeping of the machines. I was interrupted in my thoughts by the door opening and in walked a blonde man with a white lab coat on and behind him cam a nurse in a white outfit. "Well I see you're awake that's a good thing" the doctor said "I-I…." I started forgetting what I was about to say. "Please Miss don't talk you'll need to conserve energy you're still really week." The nurse spoke softly "please go back to sleep while we check on your vital signs" the doctor said "but, when will I be betting out of here…" I said weekly "around 3 days but you'll be in your casts for around 2 weeks you'll need a wheel chair seeing as you can't use crutches because of you also broken arm." The blonde doctor said as I slumped back into the bed and fell into yet another deep sleep

_Through the blackness of my thoughts I found a small light. I walked over to the dim brightness it was almost like a window. I looked through the window and I saw myself 12 years old sliding cold metal blades along my wrists. Then I saw me playing and running around with Devin my little brother who was only 5 years of age at the time. The scene changed yet again to me snuggling up against my older brother by the campfire. The window closed and all I saw was blackness once again. Then I found another window only this time as I walked up to it I saw me at the age of 16….I saw my death, I saw my body jerking violently on the bathroom floor as it slowly became lifeless. This wasn't any dream this was a nightmare "NOO! NO! STOP IT!" I screamed into the darkness as an invisible force had caused me to glue my eyes onto the window and watch at the paramedics in the ambulance tried to get my heart going again "PLEASE STOP IT!" I screamed louder and louder. "NOOOO!" I screamed once more as I saw the doctors talking to my parents telling him about my tragic trip into death. I saw my parent's faces with worry anger and disgust. They hated me they probably still do today. Still trying to shake the invisible force which was holding me down free I heard voices. "ROSSA ROSA RRRROOOOSSAA" spoke a soft female voice. "Rosa It's me Hannah please don't leave me again please." "NO NO! This is impossible you...You...You're dead! Nooo! Hannah? Hannah! I'm so sorry I ever left you back there I didn't know that you would be killed I so Sorry Hannah please forgive me?" "Well Je- I mean Rosa you know about your 2 near death experiences? Well remember how we always wanted to be a ghost investigation group so we studied everything about the supernatural? Well you can see me" And all of the sudden a white gowned blonde hair figure appeared in front of me "HANNAH" I said and ran towards her, I went to hug her but simply passed through her and fell through the black floor screaming._

"Rosa Wake up! ROSA!" I heard the doctor scream. "MMmm…" I said and slowly opened my tired eyes "What now?" I asked "You've been asleep for the past three days silly its you're day of your release." "No please don't make me go back there please no!" I screamed "Jeff is already here to pick you up" the doctor said "Now go get dressed and I believe this belongs to you" The doctor said pulling out my small shuffle iPod from his pocket "Uhh Thank you!" I said gratefully "and here are your clothes" said the nurse. It wasn't much different from the hospital gown I was wearing it was just another plane white gown. The nurse helped me into the wheel chair which sat next to my bed and wheeled me over to the bathroom to help me change. Once in my white gown I took the iPod and put it back into my bra. When I had finished the nurse wheeled me out of the bathroom. "Rosa are you ready to go" I heard Jeff say poking his head into the room and walking over to me and grabbing the handles on the wheel chair "Yah yah lest just get out of here" I said in an annoyed voice. "What did I say about giving me attitude?" Jeff said angrily but I didn't answer as he wheeled me to the car where he picked me up and placed me into the front seat. He placed the wheel chair into the trunk and we drove back to the mental hospital.

Once there apparently Jeff's patients were running low because I couldn't place myself properly in the wheel chair. "Stop moving around bitch!" he yelled at me as he was finding my room. "Shut up!" I yelled back and he pushed my violently into the closet "I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson for talking so rudely to me!"….then everything went black


	4. Chapter 3

Girl with Golden Eyes

Chapter 3: Am I dreaming again or is this real?

2 weeks after the incident

It's been two weeks now and all my casts have been taken off. I've gone more insane now than ever considering what took place in that closet 2 weeks ago. I was now out of that damn wheel chair, thank god! I hated sitting around like that!

Right now I was sitting in the bathtub, (we had our own bathrooms in our rooms) Laying there naked as I sat up and when over to the corner and found what I was looking for. My little hole in the wall where I hid the heroin I snuck into my jacket also the night I died. I stuck my hand into the hole and found the needle and took it out. I ripped a long piece of cloth from my white gown and used it to tie down my arm as I injected the poison into my veins. This needle was for an emergency this was that emergency. Jerking slightly as I fell backwards onto the hard tiled floor breathing heavily "Ahhh" I let out a sigh of relief looking at the whit ceiling. 'knock knock " I heard someone was knocking on the door "Rosa are you decent" a female voice said "N-no" answered "well please get dressed we have someone here were sure you'd love to meet" 'O-o-ok " I said and hurried to hide the needle back into the hole and though my gown on which was now ripped at the bottom then I went to untie my arm but it was knotted to tightly and I quickly and forcefully slid it off my arm. I then went over to the door and unlocked it to find the one thing I never expected to find behind a closed door…Nikki Fucking Sixx.

I stood there in silence with an expression of nothing on my face. I haven't smiled in years and I haven't felt happiness in forever. I didn't know what to say or do I just stood there looking at his face he was smiling a friendly smile. "Rosa I think you know who this is" the nurse said and I just nodded "Well Mr. Sixx will be volunteering here for the next 2 months and he will be helping out with you especially" she mentioned as I just stared at the rock star as he just kept on smiling back "I'll leave you to alone then I guess" The nurse said as she closed the door I fell to me knees probably a side effect of the heroin not having it for so long I felt so week.

"Are you ok" Nikki said walking over to me and helped me up and onto my bed "yah" I said heavily breathing. "Are you sure you look really pale" he said "I'm fine!" I said "MMmm god I must be hallucinating or sleeping this can't be real" I said getting up from the bed and walking over to the corner of my room punching the wall...It hurt "well I'm not dreaming" I said to myself "and you're not hallucinating I am real and where is it" "where's what" I said in return "Don't think I didn't notice you're high, Now where did you get the dope" "it it's in the bathroom there's a hole in the corner of the wall." I said after saying that I just sat there in the corner as he hurried into the bathroom and came out with the needle in hand. He sighed "where did you get this?" "The day I died I snuck it into my jacket pocket" I said guilty "you have to stop...wait you died?" "Mhm 5 minutes" I said as he looked at me in disbelief "how old were you?" "I was 16." Then there came and awkward silence as he sat down on the bed and just stared at me grabbing my knees, pulling them into my chest. "do you cut?" He asked breaking the silence. I just sat there and nodded. "Can I see" He said and I got up from the floor and walked over to the bed. I sat down and showed him both my bare arms covered in scares and slashes along with engravings. I sat there patiently as Nikki examined my arms touching my scared skin lightly. "WW?" He asked pointing at the engraving on my arm "MM…Marilyn Manson" I said correcting him then I showed him my ankle it said NS "Nikki Sixx" I said and showed him the other ankle which had TR "Twiggy Ramirez" I said " Marilyn Manson and Twiggy huh… you like the Spooky kids band?" "Ya but there not as good as Motley Crue and Sixx A.M" I said "thank you" he said and went back to looking at my arms. "Why did you do this to your beautiful skin?" He asked and I stared at him and said "I enjoy the pain, and it takes away the numbness in my veins" I said "oh" "Nikki I understand everything you say but there's one thing that I don't…." I trailed off "What is it"…. "How is life beautiful?"


	5. Chapter 4

Girl with Golden Eyes

Chapter 4: CRY for Help

"How is Life beautiful?" I asked and he just stared at me with a smile on him face "Because you only get to live once don't take it for granted, life is something that should be savored…you'll have to open your eyes to see that." He said as I just stared at him and tilted my head in confusion "In other words you'd have to see life a better way than this" he said taking my syringe out of his pocket and pointing to the scares on my body. "There's one scare I didn't show you" I said "What is it" he asked curiously as I turned around and lifted my long midnight black hair of my neck behind my hair on the back on my neck was deeply engraved SIXX in all capital letters rather largely. I felt Goosebumps start to appear on my arms as Nikki slowly and gingerly traced the scar each letter at a time. "You need to stop this" he said "I know b-b-but I can't" "why not" he asked as I put my hair down and faced him again. "I-I-….. I'm afraid of needles" I said "I'm confused here" he said "If I stop cutting I'll need heroin to keep me sane….but I'm afraid of needles…." I said and trailed off. "If you're afraid of needles then why did you start heroin in the first place!" he asked confused and shocked. "I-I'm afraid of….." I trailed off again cutting off my sentence. "of what" he asked. "I'm afraid of…Me" I said as tears slowly crept out of my eyes "Why" he asked. "I killed myself once I know I'll do it again…this place isn't helping either, it's making me more insane if there's one thing I truly fear in this goddamned world it's mental hospitals" I said now shaking and whimpering as Nikki pulled me into a slight hug " I can see why this place would make you more insane the staff are terrible." He said then I broke out in tears shaking violently in his arms as I buried my head in his chest. "What's wrong" he asked worried "O-one of the staff they, they, they…" I couldn't finish my sentence "What did they do did they hurt you" He asked in a kind loving voice. I nodded "He, he…raped me." I said burying myself deeper into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my small form. "Shhh it'll be ok…why didn't you tell anybody?" he asked "I-I did b-but nobody believed me!" I whined as I slowly snuck my hand into his pocket finding what I was looking for as I brought the needle to my arm but befor I could inject my body full of its venom Nikki grabbed the needle from my hand ad through it across the room "NO" He said sharply "P-PPLEASE!" I begged and he just shook his head. "I promise I will talk to the staff about your issue you had with them…what was his name?" he asked "Jeff"

After talking to Nikki after another half hour it was time for him to leave "Please Don't abandon me now I don't wanna die…..please don't leave me! They're going to break me even more" I pleaded "I wont let them do that too you I promise, I'll be back tomorrow in the mean time don't get in trouble." "no promises" I said and he gave me one last hug. And I gave into my feelings and smiled but only for a second, but it was to late he saw me and smiled back. "you know that was the first time I have smiled in….5 years…thank you." I said I said and hugged him one more time before he left.

I sat there in the corner of my room when I remembered forgot my little syringe. I ran over to it and headed to my bathroom and slid the syringe back into the hole. While in there I was determined to fine a sharp object I looked into the mirror and smashed it, glass flew everywhere as I picked up a piece of glass and sliced my wrist open with it bleeding out everywhere on the floor. Thankfully I didn't loose enogh blood to pass out so I started cleaning up my mess and put the frame of the picture on the floor so I could say it fell of the wall. I hid a few pieces of glass in the hole where I stored my precious heroin I also grabbed the piece of cloth I used to tie down my arm to hide my cut and to make the bleeding stop. Now my only problem was getting rid of the blood. I grabbed a towel from the cabinet and whipped it up. I them snuck out of my room and threw away the towel in the trash bin. I them made my way back to my room sighing in relief that I made it back alive. I them passed out in my bed falling into a deep sleep.

"_Rosa!" I heard a female voice say and I recognized it instantly. 'Oh shit not again' I thought to myself "Rosa." Hannah said "why haven't you gone to visit me?" she asked "BECAUSE IM STUCK IN THIS DAMN HELL HOLE!" I yelled "I'm sorry Hannah I miss you so much and it's all my fault!"I shouted "No it's not you didn't know" Hannah said "no It's my fault it's my fault" then I felt the room shift._

"It's My DAMNED FAULT!" I shouted not noticing I was awake till I saw the loving face of Nikki Sixx "what's your fault" he asked curiously "My best friend's death" I said


	6. Chapter 5

Girl with Golden Eyes

Chapter 5: a Guilty conscience

"What happened?' Nikki asked "I left her" I said tears streaming down my face as he kneels beside my bed and looks into my eyes wiping the tears away. "That doesn't mean you killed her." He said. "Please tell me everything that happened" "ok" Well it was Halloween night my 16th birthday and the day of my death. Me and my friend Hannah were trying to avoid these kids from our school so we went through a dark alleyway but there were these two men who tried to hurt us I got away but the two men were beating up Hannah and- and raping her, she told me to leave and save myself even though I wanted to help her so badly I was scared….that night I overdosed on heroin and killed myself." I said "So did you kill yourself because of your friend or were there other reasons too?" "I hated my life to begin with her death only pushed me over the edge." I said. Then there was a moment of silence. "Nikki?" I asked. "Hmm?" "Do you think you could take me to see her? Please" I asked "where is she buried she was buried by the place we both love the most." I said "and where would that be?" Nikki asked curiously. "Under the old oak tree in East Bridgewater Massachusetts." I said "Well seeing as were in LA it might be difficult but I'll see what I can do' he said with a small smile on his face "thank you" I said gratefully him. "a-and do you think you can get me out of here please I'm begging you!" I begged "I'll see what I can do" he said.

Then out of nowhere he grabbed my arm and that's when I remembered I forgot to take the tie off my wrist! "What did you use this time?" he asked disappointedly "Broken mirror" I said "Ya I also bet I could do a way better job of rehabilitating you!" He said and I giggled lightly "wow" I said 'What" he asked. "You are the first person to make me laugh in years!" At this he gave a small laugh. "Come on you're coming with me." He said and I jumped out of bed and followed him closely. When he was about to open the door I flinched at the painful memories, the memories of Jeff and his friend pulling me out of the room forcefully and painfully grabbing my arms "What's wrong" Nikki asked seeing my flinch. "Just bad memories." I explained as we walked out of the room and into the hallway

He walked me to the front desk "sit in the waiting room" He instructed me and I did so. I walked into the room which was filled with plastic blue chairs, I sat down and looked at the see through glass I saw Nikki talking to a women and then signing some papers all the while I am wondering what the hell is happening. Then all of the sudden Nikki came back. "I just signed your release forms I am taking you into my custody." He said with a small smile as he walked me out the door and to his car. "Thank you so much!" I said happily "No problem I couldn't stand seeing you in there any longer there turning you into a complete wreck" Nikki said as he opened the passengers door open for me. I got in the car than he went over to his side and slid into his seat turning on the car and pulled out of the hell hole's driveway. On our way to his house I started to cry but these tears for once they weren't for sadness but they were for joy. "Were going to go shopping for some new clothes for you first seeing as it's only 6:00 in the morning." He stated "Sixx: A.M" I said laughing a little bit "heh Ya I guess so" he said "You know your little side project band saved my fucking life" I said "It did?" He asked and I pulled the iPod out of my shirt. "I hid this in my shirt the day I killed myself, the only songs on it are the ones from the Heroin Diaries." I stated. "I see…so tell me more about you." He said "Well me and Hannah before we died she promised me that she'd move to LA with me so she could be a cardiologist, and I could join a band, I was trying to teach myself how to play the guitar but failed epically., but I was only 16 and I still had time to practice or attempt to practice. I never learned, I don't even have my guitar anymore." I said. "I could get you a guitar and teach you, and I could probably get you into a band too" He said with a smirk on his face "Really?" I asked "Yup I know a band who could use a guitarist you'll love them" he said "What's the band?" I asked "It's a surprise" he said as he pulled into the parking lot of a mall.

When we entered the mall I headed straight for the sign that said Hot Topic, Nikki followed behind me. "How did I not see that coming" Nikki said as we entered the dark store. "Nikki Will you buy me a corset pretty please." I said with a puppy eye face "Don't you think you're a little too young to were corsets?" he asked "No" I said "ahh what the hell sure" he said and I grabbed 2 corsets and 3 more different shirts then I grabbed 3 pairs of pants and a pair of shoes and I handed them to Nikki and he inspected what I picked out. "Well at least it's appropriate" he said and he paid for them and we headed out of the mall and back to the car.

"While you were raiding hot topic I bought you some jewelry and I got a call from your parents… the want to see you and meet me were going to head out tomorrow morning and take a plane to MA." He said "O-Ok but they hate me" I said "don't say that there your parents" he said "no you don't understand the literally through me out and into a mental hospital the reason they chose LA was because it was the farthest away I could be from them. The Call me the Devil's spawn and they pray to god to kill me!" I said "Oh I see" He said as we pulled into his driveway. We got out of the car and entered his home.

"I'll show you were you'll be sleeping you can sleep in the guest room" he said and I followed him up the stairs and down a hall to a door which he opened. It was a decent, no decent was an understatement it was a large sized room with a balcony! The walls were white and the rug was black there was a TV in the room and also a queen size bed. "Damn this is the guest room?" I asked "Yup!" He said "Get dressed then come down for dinner you must be hungry I hope you like pizza!" He said "I love Pizza!" I said and got dressed into my black tank top with a fishnet covering and my black chain pants with red stitching I stayed in bare feet and opened the door and walked down the stairs. I searched around and found the kitchen where I saw Nikki holding boxes of Dominos Pizza "were gonna be eating outside hope you don't mind it is a beautiful day." He said "No I don't mind and yes it is b-be-beautiful" I said and I saw Nikki smile a little bit. "Ok he said and I helped him open the door to the back yard which was in the kitchen and he placed the pizza boxes on the glass table. I sat on the end across from where he was sitting. We opened the boxed and started to eat away at the pizza it was cheese, my favorite. "When I had finished two slices I sat there and looked into Nikki's eyes in silence I got lost in his beautiful green orbs "I love your eyes" I stated bluntly "Thank you" He said "but yours are far more beautiful than mine there gold like the sun almost" he said "You're the Girl with Golden Eyes there absolutely beautiful!" "Thank you" I said in return to his complement.

When we had finished of the pizza I was as tired as hell "I think I'm going to go to bed" I said and headed to the guest room. There I collapsed on the bed not knowing that there would be a terrible nightmare to come.


	7. Chapter Sixx

Chapter Sixx

Tragic Dream

(A/N: this whole chapter is a dream)

Laughing and playing around with my blonde friend, as we walked down the streets of our small town of East Bridgewater. We were up late this Halloween night just walking the streets and scaring little children. I wore my Freddy Krueger outfit and Hannah wore her Goth slut outfit. "Hey little girl" I said mimicking Freddy Krueger's voice exactly. "Wanna play" I said hiding my bladed glove behind my back "Yeah sure" the little five year old said in response "Well I'll warn you my games are a little bit messy!" I said snapping out the bladed glove scratching it across someone's window causing a screeching noise to emanate from the glass. The little girl covered her ears and ran "Mommy Mommy! There are these scary people!" the little girl yelled in the background "Oh sweaty its Halloween there are many scary people." The little girl's mother said.

I laughed hardly as did Hannah as the mother and her child left the scene. "HEY HEY YOU BITCH ONE AND BITCH TWO COME BACK HERE!" We here'd male voiced behind us scream, as we ran through the woods trying to hide from them. We hid up our tree it was the tree was where we met. The old elm tree held so many memories, from sad to happy. "HEY WERE DID THE VITCHES GO" They were right behind us but we were hidden to well up in the leaves of the tree. "EHH WE'LL GET EM AT SCHOOL" They yelled back and forth and once we knew the cost was clear we began to slowly climb down the tree but Hannah slipped and fell. "AHH DAMNIT!" She screamed "Hannah" I screamed as she fell onto her leg. I heard the sound of bone cracking I knew she broke her leg. "Hannah are you alright!" I screamed "NO!"She yelled back in pain and agony. I quickly jumped down and examined her leg "Hannah it's broken" I said and she nodded. I went to grab my phone I tried to turn it on but it wouldn't "Damnit its dead!" I said my voice echoing of the ice black sky, that's when I noticed we weren't in a cluster of trees we were at the edge of a field "Hannah give me your phone quick!" I said "I don't have mine" She wined in pain.

I paced back and forth for five minutes until deciding I had to get her up and back to town. "Hannah which leg is it" I asked "right" she answered "Ok I'm going to support you bu-"I was cut off by howls of wolves "Jessica!" She yelled at me using my real name which I hated "I know your plan but were going to be moving too slow and those wolves are hungry please go home with \out me tell Derek I love him and I'll miss him and too stay strong and tell my-" I cut her off "NO NOO! I'm not gonna just leave you as bait to the wolves no way in hell" I screamed then I heard growls and I saw Hannah take out a gun "Jessica I didn't want it to come down to this but… If you don't go I'll shoot you!" Hannah said "I love ya girl I guess this is good by then." I said and I started to sing "Goodbye my friend to hell with the sorrow we have made amends goodbye my love by this time tomorrow it will be the end goodbye my friend" I sang and hugged Hannah tightly "Oh and by the way I stole you sparkly tank top I'm sorry I said to lighten the mood although both of us were crying hard our makeup smeared all over our faces. "Go!" Hannah said pointing the gun at me "oh and tell my mom I love her" I nodded and headed off back into town to get help. I ran as fast as I could to the police station. Once I reached it I found two cops standing outside "You have to help me! My friend she-she fell out of a tree broke her leg and she's in the woods still please help me "Ok miss just tell us where she is" one of the officers said "deep in the woods at the edge of the clearing at the bottom of Elm street!" I yelled anxiously "We better hurry there were wolves surrounding us!" I said as we jump in a police curser and headed to her location.

Once at the bottom of Elm Street I showed them into the woods but when we got to Hannah it was too late her body was a tattered mess covered in blood flies had already started to appear around her carcass….she had been eaten alive by the wolves. "Oh-oh my god" I yelled and puked into a bush nearby. "Ok well clean up what's left of her in the morning but right now we gotta get out of here!" One of the officers said. And we ran for the car I was first to go when I heard a male scream it was an officer, he had tripped and fallen and was now covered by a pack of hungry wolves "run kid save yourself said the other taking out his gun shooting at the beasts. Meanwhile I just ran for dear life I ran back to my house I ran into my room locked the door and died on my bathroom floor.

Then everything turned black "You have to tell Nikki the truth eventually" Hannah said "No I can't tell Nikki" I screamed as I felt I was no longer dreaming

"What cant you tell me?" Nikki said looking at me with a smile all the while I was thinking 'oh shit'


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The truth

"the truth" I said "what truth" Nikki asked "The truth about how Hannah died" "how did she die" Nikki asked "Eaten by wolves" I stated bluntly "Ok you have all the time to talk about it on the plane ride to Massachusetts" He said "Now go get dressed oh and here" he said handing me my black jacket. "Thanks" I said and he left the room. That's when it hit me I left and extra syringe filled with heroin in my pocket! I took out the syringe and look at it; I'd save it for later. I then got dressed in my new black ripped jeans with many zippers and a crimson red corset…one problem the ties were in the back! I walked over to the door and opened it and yelled out "Ahh Nikki?" I yelled and I saw him emerge up the stairs "Yes?" he asked "uhh can you help me tie my corset it ties in the back" I explained and he nodded and laced my corset his hands lightly touching my bare back by mistake making Goosebumps form on my body. "There" He said when he finished "Thank" I said with a smile and walked back into the room and slipped on my black boots. I went to the dresser and found jewelry laid out for my courtesy of Nikki. I looked at my choices and chose a necklace that had black angel wings on it and black hoop earrings and a spiked black bracelet.

When I had finished I walked down stairs and saw Nikki "Nikki do you have any-""Makeup he he ya here let me show you" He laughed lightly cutting me off, I followed him into the bathroom were he took out, black pencil eyeliner, black lipstick (don't ask), and `mascara. "Thank" I said again and he left me to do my makeup. When I looked into the mirror I gasped, I haven't seen myself in so long my hair lost its shine but it was forced straight still no mats no knots. My faces held a large scar on my cheek from were I was hit with a tree branch. My skin was also very pale. After getting over my shock I heavily put the eyeliner on a and used the black lipstick, then I put and artificial smiley face on my mouth by making a smile on my mouth with the eyeliner and drawing stitches on them then I put an X under my eye. I looked into the mirror happy with my results and walked out of the bathroom. When Nikki saw me his jaw dropped "Wow you look beautiful! I love your makeup it suites you so well and it makes those beautiful eyes of yours stand out!" I blushed deep red. "thanks" I said shyly

"Come on we need to go plane leaves in a half hour!" Nikki said rushing me out the door and speeded to the airport. "And no were not taking one of those were taking a private jet!" Nikki said and we stepped onto the jet and it was amazing! "Hello Mister Sixx" The blonde female pilot said in a way she was trying to seduce him and he just smirked and winked. I didn't know what this feeling was I think I was jealous of her! Once we took our seats I was still tired it was the earlier morning, so sat next to Nikki pulling my knees to my chest I cuddled myself into his shoulder "Rosa hmm" Nikki whispered to himself "What's your full name" He asked me "Rosa….Dead" I said "Now is that your stage name or real name?" he asked "No I legally changed it to Rosa Dead" I said "What was your name befor e" he asked "I hated my name…it was Jessica Duhamel" I said "Jessica Is a lovely name but you are right I prefer Rosa you don't look like a Jessica" he said "No what happened to your friend" He asked curiously" "I told you she was eaten y wolves!" I said "Elaborate" so we sat there for the next half hour of the 5 hour plane ride explaining to him what happened. "Now I see her ghost" I explained finishing off my story.

"Wow no wonder you're so fucked up" Nikki said astonished by my story. "You should sleep you look as tired as hell" Nikki mentioned "I can't go back to sleep!" I said "why not" "I have nightmares about her she's locked up in my mind! She won't leave me alone!" I said as one tear streamed won my face and I looked up at Nikki he whipped the tear away "Everything's going to be ok I promise" Nikki said before leaning in and kissing me lightly on the lips, I kissed back and it turned into a small make out session which ended with Nikki's lips being covered in black lipstick


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Parents of the Devil spawn

"Rosa" Nikki whispered lovingly into my ear waking me up from my small slumber. "We're here" he said and I sat up remembering what took place earlier looking at Nikki's face he still had the black lipstick in him "uhh Nikki I suggest you was your face befor we get off the plane" I said "Why" "Cause you have black lipstick all over your face" I giggled "Ya I've been meaning to talk to you about that listen I'm sorry about that kiss it was-" but I cut him off "Nikki please don't say sorry" I pleaded "But IM 53! Your only 17!" He said "I HATE numbers always have age is but a number you should know that… besides Marilyn Manson went out with a 19 year old and he's 42!...no wait sorry he was MARRIED to a 19 year old!" I state "True but this is a bigger year difference you're not even of legal age!" He said "I'm going to be 18 in October...wait for me?" I asked giving him a puppy face look he sighed "Your too cute to gut mad at you know that?" he said holding my chin up gingerly and lightly kissing me befor going to ash off the makeup on his lips.

Later we arrived at my parent's house. We pulled into the driveway with the rental car and got out and walked up to the door of the old house pulled up the hood of my jacket over my head and rang the door bell. Not moments later the door was answered by my mom. "Hey Joe! IT'S OUR LIL DEVIL SPAWN HERE TO TAKE HER SHIT OUT OF HER ROOM" My mom called out to my dad and then looked me up and down "You Goth ass bitch go clean out your room with your little bitch boyfriend and don't do nothin else" I blushed besides the insults she called Nikki my boy friend. "Ok mom" I said "I'm not your mom you worthless piece of trash! You belong to the devil!" she yelled and I lead Nikki to my room before I could open my door I heard a small child's voice "JESSIE! YOUR HOME!" It was Devin my little brother who was now at the age of 7. His black hair went to his cheek bones, his green eyes were glassy and almost like Nikki's only slightly lighter. "Hey Devin" I said walking over to my small brother picking him up and hugging him. "How are you?" I asked "Mommy and Daddy are mean they want you to go back to that scary place you always wrote to Joshy about" Devin said caused me to gasp "H-how so you know about that?" I asked "Joshy told me" he answered all the while I was praying to satin he gave him the water down version of it. "Jessica?" I heard a deep male voice ask I knew that voice anywhere "Josh? I thought you'd have moved out of this shit hole by now" I said putting the small child down. Josh had changed a lot over the years now he had his black hair down to his chin, and his blue eyes looked paler, he also had a tattoo of a skull on his arm and a crown on his neck. "Well no actually I'm just here to get my things like you when I moved out I forgot everything" he said and I ran over and hugged him. "Who's this?" Josh asked referring to Nikki "Remember how I've always loved Motley Crue and Sixx A.M well this is Nikki Sixx." I said gesturing towards him while they just exchanged small smiles. "Lets get you room cleaned out" Nikki said and I nodded and opened the door to the small red room.

It looked exactly how I left it my bed was a mess; the black covers were thrown across the room. On the wall above my be there were many pictures of Nikki that I had printed out and drawings on lyrics from the album This is Gonna Hurt. It included the lyrics I drew for skin, the lies of the beautiful people, and life is beautiful. I also had a picture of Motley Crue in straight jackets. "I like your uhh wall" Nikki said and I blushed from embarrassment "uhh thanks" I said and out of no were we hered "AND DON'T FORGET YOU FUCKING MESS IN THE BATHROOM!" They said and I had completely forgotten the rigs were still in my bathroom filled with heroin. "Shit I hope Devin didn't find them" I said running into my bathroom sighing in relief seeing that all 10 of my rigs were lined up filled with heroin on the counter of the bathroom. "This is exactly the way I left it" and I couldn't help it anymore I started to cry falling to the floor in a puddle of guilt. Nikki kneeled onto the floor bringing me into his arms and cradled me. "SHHH It's going to be ok." He said "NO NO ITS NOT!" I yelled burying my face into his chest as he kissed the top of my head. "She speaks to me in Persian, Tells me that she loves me, Girl with golden eyes" Nikki sang softly to me "And though I hardly know her I let her in my veins and trust her with my life, Everything will be ok, everything will be alright, If I can get away from her and save my worthless life." Nikki sang until I had stopped crying. I brought my head up looking into his beautiful eyes "Promise me you'll never leave me?" I asked "I promise" He said and I got up and took my rigs of the counter hiding two of them in my pockets. I also grabbed my pocket knife and hid it up my sleeve.

Later when I cleaned the bathroom I went back to my bedroom and grabbed a few things like my Freddy Krueger doll I used to sleep with when I opened the drawer to take out the living dead doll Nikki stared at me with worried on his face "You like Freddy Krueger don't you?" he asked and I just nodded and grabbed my too crop tops, one was completely black and on the front in big white letters it said Nikki Sixx Addict and had a syringe printed next to the words. The other crop top was my Freddy's Bitch one it was completely white with REAL blood on the shoulder, on the same sleeve as the blood there were four slashes in the shirt on the back it said Freddy's Bitch in red and green dripping letters. "Heh I guess you do like Freddy" Nikki said and I just smiled at him I also grabbed my Spooky Kids Collar and my Marilyn Manson and the Spooky Kids Jacket. "Ok I'm done" I said and we left my room. Also when I was in there I grabbed my makeup and a few other things.

Once we were down stairs I saw my parents "LEAVE US YOU DEMON" My father yelled I couldn't take it anymore I ran out the door crying leaving Nikki behind "What's your problem!" I heard Nikki yell from inside. Then the door opened I was lying in the ground in the middle of the driveway when Nikki Picked me up and put me in the passenger's seat. "Still want to see your friend?" He asked and I nodded and sowed him where Elm Street is. Once we got to the edge of the woods he followed me to where our Elm tree was. "This is her grave" I said pointing up at the tree I turned the corner where I remember seeing a picture of a grave stone in the newspaper article when I was in the hospital. But when I turned the corner I saw no grave not stone no nothing. "B-but it should be here" I said panicking. "There should be a head stone right here!" I yelled and fell to the ground crying when I noticed it was all a mistake. "NO! it can't be NO!" I yelled "What Happened!" Nikki asked worriedly and he stared at me as I was digging at the earth with my bar hands but there was not bones there was no casket there was nothing "Rosa I think you've hallucinated about your friend this whole time" Nikki said putting a hand on my shoulder. "NO! " I said pulling out a syringe and before Nikki could do anything about it I overdosed for the 2nd time and died right there in the woods with Nikki holding me.

When I opened my eyes I saw Nikki's sad face "Thank God your awake, you need to stop trying to kill yourself isn't this your third time dead!" He said "I'm a fucking cat I've got uhh Sixx lives left!" I said Ripping out the IV in my arm that's when I noticed I was in the hospital. "I have to take you back" Nikki said in a depressing voice. "WHAT NO WHY!" I screamed "I'd have you stay if I could but there making me take you back till you're a legal adult which will be in October" He said "BUT IT'S JUNE!" I yelled back "YOU PROMISED" I said crying as I hit his shoulder he didn't flinch he just let me punch him. He pulled my into a tight hug causing me to cry harder into his chest. "I promise as soon as your 18 I will come back for you." H whispered into my ear and then I could see Jeff poke his head into the room "You ready to go bitch? You gotta little roommate who's waiting for ya!" Jeff said pulling me up from the bed "What do you mean you ugly bastard let go of me" "No and your sharing your room" He said and dragged me to the car "Please let me say good bye to him one last time" I begged referring to Nikki who was by his car about to head to his house. "Fine but make it quick!" he said and I ran over to Nikki and kissed him hard, we stood there in the parking lot making out for a good three minuets till Jeff came over and grabbed my and pulled me away "I love you Nikki" I whispered as I was pulled into the car and we road off to the hospital.

"Don't worry you'll like your new friend! She's just like you!" Jeff said and slammed the door to the room shut. I looked behind me to see a pale female with blue and red highlights on her black hair; she had gold eyes to like me. "Hey bitch I'm Rosa how bout you?" I said introducing myself calmly "Rosa huh so you're the one who put the rig here aren't you?" "Wait what you found it! Damn you! Please don't tell me you used it" I pleaded "Not all of it" she answered calmly "Who are you?" I asked "The name's Scarlet or Scar"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

SCAR…

"How old are you?" Scar asked "I'm 17 but I'll be 18 soon" I answered "ahh I'm 19" she said. Then the door slammed open and Jeff came in "Take your clothes off bitches!" he demanded "I'm not gonna let you rape me twice!" Scar screamed 'ahh so she's a victim too' I thought to myself as Jeff walked towards me Scar jumped onto his back "Get off me, you ass!" Jeff screamed ass he reached for Scarlet's red and blue highlighted hair but she just slapped his hand away and jumped off of his back "Don't touch either of us!" Scar screamed as an idea came into my head. I sneakily crawled over to Jeff and bit him with my pointed canines that I had filed into points, "OUCH" Jeff screamed and ran out of the room like the little pussy he is. "Nice Job" Scar said I just nodded, "Now about my heroin…" I said trailing off "I was shooting up and passed out before I finished the whole thing. Sorry, I didn't expect you to come back" Scar said. "You're lucky I have more" I said slightly gritting my teeth.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Plan

While I was in the bathroom I poked my head out all I heard were mummers and those two talking. Scarlet came over to me "It's hard to explain and I will later, alright?" I just nodded and headed back into the bathroom. I plugged in my headphones and listened to I wanna kill you like they do in the movies by Marilyn Manson. I walked over to the hole and took out the piece of mirror. "Damn she was right this is dull." I whispered to myself finding another piece of glass and using that to sharpen the other piece. I rubbed them together sharpening them quickly. I shoved the pieces into my boots, thank god they didn't have me change yet I was wearing my Marilyn Manson shirt and my black jacket and my black high heeled boots, I also wore my black Spooky Kids chocker. "CUT CUT CUT CUT" I sang along to the lyrics as I slid the glass across my wrist, causing me to bleed out all over the floor. I knew what I had to do then I HAD to get out of this hell hole. I passed out from blood loss…

"Nikki?" I screamed across the barren waste land, I didn't find Nikki but I found someone else. Marilyn Fucking Manson. "Manson What the hell are you-" That's when I cut myself off it wasn't Manson it was…Omega. He his white suit with his prostatic breasts slightly bulging from them, his read eyes beamed at me and his red hair blew slightly. His pale grey skin glimmered slightly in the dim light. "Omega?" I yelled running up to him and hugging him I started to sob quietly as he calmed me down by rubbing my back. "Rosa calm down" He said calmly 'O-omega! It's been so long" I said "I believe I have not seen you since you were 12 when your parents caught you cutting." He said "Ya I missed you!" I said happily "Now let's get you out of here" Omega said, and we appeared in his mansion. In his white furniture room with black walls. "Now you should go take a shower get all that blood off of you." Omega said and I walked into the black painted room the tub was gold and so was the sink. I slowly undressed and washed my body from its bloody covering. Once I had finished I stepped out of the tub to find a white gown but this wasn't those type of gowns at the mental hospital this was silk. "Omega when will I wake up?" I asked stepping out of the bathroom as he looked me up and down "25 minutes" He said and I walked over to him. He was sitting on the pure white bed and I sat on his lap and he ran his hands all over my body. I didn't mind him touching me; he touched me in the most pleasurable places which always caused me bliss. "Mmm Omega" I whispered as he rubbed his hand along my panties. "Shhh Just relax" He said and I was completely limp in his arms as he started to play with me a little. After a while he stopped "I'm afraid it's time for you to wake up darling." He said and I opened my eyes.

I saw the bathroom. I was still covered in blood. "Damnit!" I said and took a quick shower and putting my exact same clothes on, refusing to put the hospital gown on. I walked out of the room and saw scarlet passed out on the bed. I walked over to her "Scar, Scar? SCAARR!" I said nudging her awake "W-What!" She said waking up "I have a plan…I'm gonna brake out of here." I said "What are you gonna do?" She asked "I'm going to kill Jeff and run" I said and she looked at me like I was crazy "Next time he tries to rape me, I'm going to stab him in the heart with the piece of glass hidden in my boots." I said and she just nodded but at the same time I knew she was thinking that this was an insane idea. "I-It might work" She said a little skeptical. "It WILL Work I NEED it to work." I Said "Well where are you going to go after!" She said "I don't know" I said and right on cue Jeff came in. He stomped over to me and pulled my up by the collar of my shirt. "Hello bitch" He said his wretched breath blowing in my face. I reached down to my shoe slowly and grabbed the two sharp pieces of glass. "Hello Jeff" I said and a seductive voice "Wanna play?" I asked mimicking Freddy Krueger's voice. Then I plunged one piece into his balls and then the other into his heart. He let go of me and coughing up blood and grabbing his crotch and falling to the floor "Scarlet when they come in pretend you were taking a shower then you can't be guilty "THEY HAVE SECURITY CAMERAS YOU KNOW!" Scar yelled "Not anymore I broke them" I said running out of the door and then to the back door of the mental hospital running into the woods nearby, I ran till I came upon a field. It was the field I had always dreamt about. "ROSA!" I heard voices behind me scream and I ran into the next pile of trees I found I ran till I hit the highway.

After hours of hitch hiking I finally found buses which aloud runaways to ride for free. The bus dropped me off in some city in LA. I ran to the first ally I found and I collapsed there falling asleep against the brick wall of the building.


End file.
